


Soft as a feather

by shushu_yaoi_lj



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Control Issues, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, Wings and tail, bros, it's filthiest thing I've ever written, there's like 2k of smut here, wings and tail that nearly drove me mental when writing the smut scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj
Summary: “Wait, there’s a spell I’ve been meaning to try…” I whisper in his ear, my fingertips tracing his chin and resting on his lips. I can see a faint flush colouring his cheeks.“Now? Shall we wait until…?”“May I?” I simply ask and he hesitates for a few seconds, then nods.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 35
Kudos: 231
Collections: Carry_On_Summer_Exchange_2020





	Soft as a feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleAprilFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAprilFlowers/gifts).



> This fic is for [ LittleAprilFlowers ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAprilFlowers/pseuds/LittleAprilFlowers) as part of the Carry On Exchange. 
> 
> A massive thank you goes to [ Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire) for being an amazing beta and for making so many amazing suggestions. I would not have completed this fic (and there would definitely be less smut) if it weren’t for this super lovely and generous person.  
> Additional thanks go to [ imhellakitty ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhellakitty/) for the tips with the smut (and for providing mouth-watering study materials) and to [ abbynormalj ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbynormalj/pseuds/abbynormalj) for creating beautiful art that inspired the smut scene, that you can now find [ here ](https://m.imgur.com/GSQXTJI).
> 
> This is set one year after Wayward Son.  
> I apologise in advance for the misleading start of this fic (please keep on reading past the beginning)! :-p

**Baz**

“Baz, wait for me!” Penny’s running towards me and I leave the door open for her. She’s carrying lots of books as usual and she looks as exhausted as I probably do. But we’re done, another academic year is finally over.

“No more exams!” she says excitedly as we climb the stairs to her flat, “I can’t wait to spend some quality time with Shep. I bet you’re looking forward to seeing Simon.”

That’s an understatement; I’m dying to see him and spend the summer with him. He has ten days off and I’m planning on spending every single one of them with him. Simon told me that Penny and Shep are going somewhere together to celebrate their sixth month anniversary, which means that we will get the apartment to ourselves. It also means sex on the couch and no silencing spells.

This feels so different from last year, when we finished our exams, went to America and I thought Simon was going to leave me. Well, he did try to dump me; but I didn’t let him. I told him that I loved him; I finally found the courage to do it and he gave us a second chance. It hasn’t been easy; there’s been a lot of therapy, loads of ups and downs, but we’re still here. And I love him so much. I find myself loving him more every day that goes by, even though I didn’t think it was possible to love him more than I already did. 

Penny gets her keys out and opens the door. We take our shoes off and then we freeze.

There’s a thumping noise coming from inside the flat and I can hear my boyfriend groan loudly.

“Yes, Simon, like that…” Shepard’s indecent moan comes from Simon’s bedroom.

“You like it?” asks my boyfriend, always eager to please, _anyone_ as it turns out.

“Yeah…wait, move a bit…oh god, there!”

“Fuck, Shep…I’m getting tired.”

“Harder, come on! I’m dying here…”

Penny looks at me and we both get our wands ready as we approach the bedroom. I am going to spell Shep’s balls off, and that’s if he’s lucky and I get to him before Penny does.

“Yes, Simon!”

I open the door and the sight is most definitely not what I expected.

Shep is sprawled on the bed, while Simon is fanning him with his wings. He’s flapping them so hard that there’s paper flying around the room; most of his possessions have fallen off the desk.

He stops as soon as he sees me and gives me one of his breath-taking grins.

“Baz! Are you finally done with your exams?”

“Bro, why is this apartment so hot?”

Since when am I Shepard’s ‘bro’? I knew he was Simon’s, but this is new. I kind of feel flattered though, like I’m part of a weird club I don’t remember signing up for. I don’t have many real friends; I barely see Dev and Niall these days and I don’t hang out with the people at university, since they’re all Normals. It's hard enough to hide the fact that I’m a vampire, let alone a mage... 

It’s nice to know I have a “bro” now.

“Baz, do you know any spells to make it cooler?” Shepard asks, looking like he’s about to melt.

**Simon**

Baz and Penny look a bit weird this evening, but maybe they’re just tired. I cook dinner for everyone. I feel a bit anxious about messing up, but Penny and Baz are too exhausted to function properly and Shep is absolutely useless in the kitchen. He even refuses to put vinegar on his fish and chips; he says it’s an abomination. I guess they don’t do it in Omaha... 

“Can I help you, love?” asks Baz, getting closer to me and squeezing my hand twice. 

We have a system now: a double squeeze is his way of asking me if he can touch me, one squeeze is my way to say yes. I felt mortified when he first suggested it, thinking that touching the person you love should feel natural; that all the other couples were doing it without having to go through this. But his answer was simply: “Sod the other couples. This is _us_ and if this works for us, then who cares about what other people do?”

I hold his hand tight and give him a squeeze. He places his fingers on the small of my back and waits for my encouraging smile to give me a kiss on the cheek. 

I spent a year losing him, bit by bit, after Watford and when my depression really hit hard. But after America, when I was about to lose him for good because of my stubbornness, he fought back and he told me that he loved me. Giving us a second chance was the best decision of my life. He really means the world to me and I can’t imagine my life without him. So I’ve spent this year taking him back, bit by bit. 

Things are better now; we actually talk. It was hard at the beginning, when we were trying to make things work, but didn’t really know how. Therapy helped, but actually talking to each other helped even more. Now Baz knows that I need control and that really makes a difference. He waits for me. Merlin, he’s so bloody patient that sometimes I think he’s a saint. 

“I’m ok, thank you,” I answer, “but you can keep me company, if you want.”

“Sure, I’d love to. How was your day?” he asks, sitting down at the kitchen table. Merlin, he always looks so gorgeous, even when he’s tired. And how does he smell so amazing?

“Good, the restaurant wasn’t too busy at lunchtime and I managed to get some leftover chocolate cake.”

“The one with pears and amaretti biscuits?” he asks hopefully.

“Yes, and I saved some for you.”

He gives me one of his sweet smiles, the ones he only reserves for me and I feel like I’m melting already. I’ve barely seen him in the past couple of weeks and I can’t wait to spend some time with him. I want to touch him, and to let him touch me too. I’m allowing myself to get spoilt by him now. It’s hard sometimes, but I love the look on his face when I let him take control. It takes a lot of trust, but we’re finally getting there. 

“How did it go yesterday evening?” he asks. He knows I struggle to keep up with the pace when it’s really busy at the restaurant.

“It was fine, but the other guys really wanted me to go out with them afterwards for a drink and I had to say no.”

“Why?”

“Well…you know…I was afraid my wings and tail might pop out. Penny had spelled them in the morning, so I didn’t know how long it would last.”

“Simon…you could have called me and I would have come to freshen up the spell,” he says standing up and getting closer.

“You had to study and I can’t rely on you or Penny to do stuff for me all the time.”

“You know we’re here to help and we like doing it.”

“Yes, but…I don’t know…they feel kind of useless. I never get to fly, they only come in handy when Shep is feeling hot and wants me to fan him. Maybe it’s time I give Dr Wellbelove a call. Maybe I should get rid of them…”

**Baz**

I freeze and stare at him. He hasn’t brought this up in a while; he used to talk about it a lot last year and I always told him it was his choice. He seemed to change his mind in the end, and I assumed that he was still clinging to the last bit of magic that was left in him.

“Simon, it’s up to you, love. If you feel like your wings and tail are keeping you from doing what you want, then you can call Dr Wellbelove. But I’d love to help you. And I…”

His eyes meet mine and he waits for me to continue. I can feel his heart beating faster in his chest. His tail is thrashing against the cabinets and I grab it, wrapping it around my wrist. 

“I love them. I love all of you, wings and tail included. And it feels lovely that I’m the only one who gets to touch them. It makes me feel...special. And sometimes I need to feel that...” I struggle to find the right words and I feel a bit embarrassed telling him this, but I know it’s important that he understands how I really feel. 

His wings automatically wrap around me and push me closer to his chest, shielding me from the rest of the world. 

“I love being in my Simon cocoon,” I confess, unravelling his tail and stroking it with my fingertips, “it makes me feel safe. It’s a different kind of intimacy. And it’s entirely up to you, if you want to give up your dragon parts,” I take a deep breath and continue, “It’s your body, so it’s your decision and only you get a say in it. But if you’re only doing it because you don’t want to depend on me, well...I actually like that there’s something I can do to make your life easier.”

“You know I don’t like being a burden…” he whispers, his forehead resting against mine. I can see he’s getting flustered and his hand automatically goes for his curls.

“Simon, you’re not a burden and you will never be. What I’m trying to say is that I like being a part of your life. I like being able to help you. And if you let me do it, you get to keep your wings and tail, which I love so much. It’s a win win situation.” 

A blush colours his cheeks and his sheepish smile makes my undead heart melt.

“I guess that could be a good compromise,” he whispers.

After dinner, Shep and I do the washing up, while Penny tidies up the kitchen.

Simon decides to sort out his bedroom, after he nearly caused a tornado with his wings earlier. I see him changing the bedsheets and I wonder why he’s even bothering, since I’m planning on a sex marathon this weekend.

We’re finally done in the kitchen and I join Simon in his bedroom. He’s sorting out some DVDs, so I close the door behind me and sit on the bed. I wait for him to come to me; he’s probably still a bit upset from earlier and I know that he feels safer if he’s the one who touches me first. He needs to be in control and it took me a while to realise that; it took him even longer to put it into words. I used to think that he didn’t want me. I used to be terrified of scaring him away with how much I wanted him, but that’s not how he felt. I used to treat him like he was made of glass, but now we’re working on the right balance. Sometimes I need him really badly and I’ve found out that if we actually talk about it first, then he will let me take control.

“Are you ok?” he asks me, sitting down next to me; his hip is against mine and our elbows brushing against each other. He nuzzles my neck and places a soft kiss under my ear, making me automatically lean into him.

“It’s been too long, I missed you,” I say.

“Hmmm, I missed you too…I want you, Baz.”

He pulls me closer, his lips locking with mine, when we hear Penny’s loud voice calling his name.

“Simoooon, can you please come here? We need to discuss cleaning duties and bills.”

Penelope Bunce, forever the cockblocker.

He rolls his eyes (I think I’m rubbing off on him), but before he goes, I stop him in his tracks.

“Wait, there’s a spell I’ve been meaning to try…” I whisper in his ear, my fingertips tracing his chin and resting on his lips. I can see a faint flush colouring his cheeks.

“Now? Shall we wait until…?”

“May I?” I simply ask and he hesitates for a few seconds, then nods.

I untuck my wand from my sleeve and cast “ **Soft as a feather _”_** on his back. Simon binks a few times and then cocks his head.

“Baz, it’s not working. I can’t feel a thing.”

“Give it a second, Snow. Now off you go and try to be quick. I can help you with cleaning duties next week, so don’t worry about it.”

He shrugs and leaves me in his bedroom. I sit on his desk chair, in front of the door. I can see him, Penny and Shep sitting at the table, bills and a whiteboard in front of them.

**Simon**

“If you clean the kitchen, I can do the bathroom,” I say and Penny scribbles it down in her neat handwriting. I appreciate the fact that she’s super organised, but I’ve barely seen Baz in the past couple of weeks and I’m dying for some alone time with him.

“Baz said that he can help me, so w-“ I stop mid-sentence when I feel it. It’s the lightest of touches, brushing against my neck and then slowly making its way down my back, like a soft puff of air. Like a feather.

“Simon?” asks Penny.

I look towards my bedroom and I see Baz sitting on my chair, the hint of a smirk on his face, his legs spread open, inviting. The soft touch moves to my wings and I close my eyes, as I feel it sliding up and down the length of my bones, then rippling over the webbing, sending shivers down my spine.

“Planet earth to Simon Snow?” says Penny.

“I’ll do all the cleaning, so don’t worry. I’ll see you in the morning.”

I get up and nearly run to him, his smug expression making me want him even more.

“Make sure you cast silencing spells properly this time!” calls Penny from the living room.

“Let them have fun in peace, Penny,” says Shep.

**Baz**

“What was that spell?”

“Just something I’ve found that I thought you might like. Your wings are really sensitive,” I say holding his hand and leading him to bed.

As soon as we lie down next to each other, I can feel his smile against my lips; he tastes like chocolate and almonds (I let him eat most of the cake in the end).

“You’d better cast a strong silencing spell,” he says.

“Why? Are you planning on being particularly loud tonight?” I tease him.

“I’m planning on making _you_ very loud,” he says and then he starts unbuttoning my shirt with his clumsy fingers. I help him, because we don’t have all evening and then he removes his t-shirt in one swift move.

“ ** _Silence is golden_**!” I cast towards the door.

Snow pushes me down onto the bed and straddles me; his hands are all over my body, making me shudder and gasp, as his fingers brush my neck and trace a path down my chest, circling my nipples and giving them a light squeeze. In spite of being a clumsy person in everyday life, he is a surprisingly tender lover, always attentive and generous. He’s learnt what I like and what makes me moan uncontrollably and he’s always trying to make me lose control. I think he likes it when I’m a whimpering mess under him. I love it.

My breath hitches as his lips start moving down my neck, sucking a spot that makes me gasp. His fingers are fumbling with my zip and I lift my hips to allow him to take my trousers off. I can feel my underwear being unceremoniously pulled down and my hard cock excitedly hitting his belly. I slide my fingers in his soft curls and guide him towards my nipple, letting him lick it and then suck on it, tilting my head back as I’m lost in pleasure. His hand finds my cock and starts stroking it slowly.

“Mmhh…why are you still wearing your trousers?” I ask and he flicks his tongue on my nipple, making me groan.

“Care to do something about it?”

The best thing about his tracksuit bottoms is that they’re ridiculously easy to take off. It’s also quite nice to slide my hand inside them and feel his cock or his arse, especially when we’re watching one of his action films on telly and the room is dark. I’ve done it once when Penny and Shep had fallen asleep on the armchair, just a few metres away from us. We were sitting on the couch, a thin blanket covering both of us, and Simon was so ridiculously turned on that I managed to make him come with just a few strokes. He was so embarrassed afterwards that he hid in the bathroom for half an hour, but it was well worth it.

Now that we’re both naked and panting, his body pressed flush against mine, I need to find out what he’s planning on doing with me.

I love this part.

“What do you want, love?” I ask and he’s already blushing.

“I-I…this time maybe…” I patiently wait and run my fingers down his back, my fingertips brushing his soft skin and then tracing circular patterns on the webbing of his wings. He closes his eyes and hums his appreciation.

“I want you…” he whispers.

“How do you want me?” I ask.

“I…I want you to…to fuck me…” his voice is so soft that I nearly don’t hear him.

He’s normally the one on top; I’ve only done it a couple of times and I was a bundle of nerves (I was terrified of hurting him, but he still seemed to enjoy it).

“Are you sure, love?” I ask, tucking one of his curls behind his ear. His tail wraps around my wrist and the hard tip presses against the back of my hand. He nods and moves to get some lube from his bedside table. My hands find his hips and I gently keep him close to me.

“Wait, Simon. Can I ask you something?”

He stills and his fingers slide through my hair, then trace my eyebrows and my lips.

“Yes?”

“Can we…Can I not spell your wings and tail this time?”

“What? But my tail…How are we…?” he asks surprised. We normally use the bell spell when we have sex; it makes things so much easier (especially since he once nearly broke my nose – for the second time - when he hit me with his wing in the throes of passion).

“I’ve thought about it, we can do it. I’d love to do it. Trust me.” The last part ends up sounding more like a question, but luckily he nods after a few seconds. And then he’s kissing me again, soft and slow, and I forget all of my worries, focusing on his body against mine, on his breath against my skin, on his warm hands roaming down my body and circling my length. 

I deepen the kiss and fumble in his drawer for the lube. He laughs against my mouth and gets it for me.

“Would you like me to prep you or do you want to do it yourself?” I ask, either option sounding equally delicious to me.

Simon seems to think about it for a few seconds, then he blushes and pours some lube onto his fingers.

“I’ll get started. Can you…?”

“ ** _Clean as a whistle_** ,” I cast and I sit up, watching him as he positions himself in front of me on all fours, his face in my pillow, spreading his legs and arching his back. I love watching him and I think he loves it as much as I do. He reaches over the back of his hips and he lifts his tail and moves it out of the way, wrapping it around his leg. His wings are folded onto his back, I would like to touch them, but I need to wait for him to give me permission to do so. For the time being, he just wants me to watch. 

Simon lifts his face from the pillow and turns to look at me. His eyes lock with mine and he holds my gaze as his finger brushes against his entrance and then slowly dips inside. His mouth opens in a silent gasp, easing his slick finger inside knuckle by knuckle and then he starts moving slowly. I can’t help but groan and start touching my neglected dick. His lips curl into a smile.

“You couldn’t wait, could you?” he asks, his voice low and soft.

“Not when you’re like that…Crowley, look at you. So beautiful…”

After a moment, he adds a second finger and his eyes close, his breath catching in his throat as he starts moving and I honestly think I might just come looking at him fingering himself with such abandon. Because it’s been so long since we last did it. Because I love him so much and I want him with all my being.

“Simon…” I beg.

He adds a third finger, then moans loudly. He’s a master of self-discipline; he hasn’t even touched his cock and I’m dying to do it myself.

“Simon, please…”

He stops moving and carefully slides his fingers out with a groan, then he gets up and moves towards me. And I think my undead heart is not going to make it when he climbs over me, knees bracketing my hips, straddling me. I lift his knees and he falls closer to me, impossibly close. My hand’s at the back of his neck, tangled in his curls, then I pull him down into a kiss, our tongues sliding together and making him whimper. His scent is making me feel light-headed; I want him so badly; I think I’m going to go mad.

My hand slides down his back, cool fingers ghosting down his spine, then drawing circles on his skin, where his wings connect to the bottom of his shoulder blades. It’s one of his sensitive spots and I can feel him shuddering against me. He takes my hand and guides it down his hips, then on his buttocks.

“Do you want to touch me?” he asks and I can’t help but nod; I probably look desperate. He lifts his hips and I slide a finger inside him.

“Crowley, you’re so warm...”

Simon hums in appreciation as I slide my fingers in and out of him, then he grabs the lube and spreads it on my cock, making me groan as he gives it a long firm stroke.

“I want you…” he whispers in my ear.

My fingers leave him and he positions himself above me, grabbing my cock and brushing it against his entrance, teasing me with a grin on his perfect lips. He takes a deep breath and then I feel the head of my cock breaching him. I slide deeper inside. Inch by inch, I push in deeper, my hands on Simon’s hips, caressing his soft skin reassuringly.

“You’re doing so well, love,” I whisper.

He lowers himself onto my cock, eyes closed in concentration as he bites his bottom lip and whimpers softly. His hands are resting on my shoulders, trembling ever so slightly. He sinks fully down and I gasp, trying not to move.

“Crowley, Simon, you feel so tight…and you’re burning hot, fuck…”

“You feel amazing…I missed having you inside me,” he says, opening his blue eyes and staring into mine.

For a moment we just sit still, his forehead pressed against mine and a soft smile on his beautiful lips. His wings wrap around me, pushing me even closer and making me feel safe. And loved.

“Simon, I love you so much,” my voice threatens to break as I say it and his hand cups my cheek, stroking my cold skin and warming it up.

“I love you too,” he says and I feel his tail wrapping possessively around my leg.

And then with a deep breath, he starts moving. He rises upward, furrowing his brows, and then he sinks back oh so slowly with a soft groan. He does it again and again, and I try to stay still, I patiently wait for him to give me permission to do it.

“You can move, Baz…” he says after what feels like an eternity.

I try to keep my rocking gentle at first, thrusting shallowly into his incredible heat, but then he lifts his hips and slams down into me with a loud moan. I start matching his pace, and a soft gasp escapes his lips every time I brush against his prostate.

“Baz…touch me, please…” he pleads and my fingers find his cock. I slide my hand up and down his length, making him groan and tilt his head back, lost in pleasure. His breathing becomes fast and irregular and he starts babbling incoherently; I think he’s saying my name, but it could be a series of swear words.

“Baaaaz…fuck…” both, then.

I gaze at his flushed face and his freckles and moles, tiny droplets of sweat running down his temples and his upper lip.

I can feel my orgasm building in my gut and I bury my face in the crook of his neck as I fall apart in his arms, crying out his name and feeling a delicious shiver running across my whole body.

**Simon**

Baz is so fucking beautiful; he’s just come inside me and he’s still whimpering in my arms. And I just want to hold him there, keep him safe and never let him go. I curl my hand around the back of his neck and pull him in for another kiss; I can never have enough of kissing him.

“Simon,” he murmurs against my lips, “you haven’t come yet.”

I’m still rock hard and I feel his hand wrapping around me, stroking me with his long elegant fingers.

“Can I go down on you?” he asks in an almost pleading tone. I nod and then groan when he slowly pulls out, a wet feeling between my legs, immediately replaced by his burning magic wiping me clean. And then his lips are on me. He normally takes his time and starts licking me slowly, but this time he must know that I’m close and that I can’t wait. He swallows me whole and starts sucking, hollowing his cheeks and making me see the stars.

“Fuck, you’re so good at this…” I manage to say between moans.

And then my whole body goes rigid as I spill hard into his mouth and he takes all of it with a hungry expression on his face, making me moan even louder.

When I come down, Baz lies next to me, a smile lighting up his gorgeous face. I lace our fingers together and smile back at him.

“You’re not going to leave this room for the next ten days, you know?” I tell him and then I kiss him again and again.

**Baz**

I get woken up at the crack of dawn by Simon tripping on the desk and swearing out loud.

“Mmhhh…” I grumble.

“Sorry, love. I’m going running with Shep; do you want to come along?”

“Over my dead body, Snow. Do you need me to spell your wings and tail invisible?”

“No, Penny’s up and she’s having breakfast.”

He kisses me and then leaves. Well, I guess that gives me some time to work on my idea.

**Simon**

When I get back, Baz is busy writing at my desk. I jump in the shower and when I get out, he’s sprawled on my bed, wearing just a t-shirt and a pair of my tracksuit bottoms. I love how relaxed he looks. He’s always so impeccable and well dressed, that it somehow feels special to see him wearing my clothes; like I get to see a part of him that is for my eyes only. 

“Come here, Snow.”

I lie on my belly next to him and give him a soft peck on the lips.

“I’ve got something for you, here.”

He hands me a jar full of neatly folded pieces of paper. They are different colours and there are so many that it looks like they’re going to pop out as soon as the lid comes off.

“What’s this?” I ask.

“It’s your strawberry jam jar. Penny finished it off so that I could use it.”

“Well, I figured that out, though Penny owes me at least half a jar!”

“I’ve read about this and I first thought it was way too cheesy,” he explains with a grimace, “but then I decided to give it a go anyway. I thought you might like it.”

He opens the jar and a few pieces of paper fall out.

“I’ve written down the things I like about you. So that when I’m not around or you’re feeling a bit down, you can read them and hopefully they will cheer you up.” 

He swallows loudly and looks strangely nervous, out of his depth. 

“The red ones are about your personality, blue is for your body, yellow is the things that you do and green is random stuff.” 

My eyes open wide and I gape at him, not knowing what to say. This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me.

“Baz…I’m…”

I know him well enough to realise that if he had fed recently, he would be blushing right now.

I open a few and I feel my cheeks turning red.

_I love the way your wings shade me from the sun on a hot summer’s day._

_I love how brave, selfless and clever you are._

_You’re really adorable when you tug on your curls when you’re nervous._

_I find it really hot when your tail coils around me possessively when we’re having sex or when you’re jealous._

_I secretly look at you when you sleep sometimes (I’m disturbed, ask anyone)._

I laugh and admit that I do that too sometimes.

“I love you so much, you know that right?” I tell him, interlacing our fingers.

“I do. I love you too,” he whispers.

I grab his hand and pull him up, then drag him off the bed.

“Where are we going?” he asks.

“To the kitchen. I need to finish the peanut butter so that I can use the jar to make yours. That one’s even bigger!”


End file.
